


Not So Innocent

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut, first minwoo fic, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino knows that everyone thinks Jinwoo is a sweet, angelic, innocent person, but he knows better. He knows the sinful things that spill from those perfect lips when he’s being fucked into a mattress. He knows how those soft, delicate hands feel all over his skin. He knows how that mouth wraps beautifully around a swollen cock. Mino knows Jinwoo. And he’s no angel. </p><p>~~Will be posted on 2 other sites, so if you see it on wattpad (NoelleMonroe0) or asianfanfics (NoelleMonroe), I posted it there, anywhere else is not from me and should be reported/flagged~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> ~Alternate Universe where I follow absolutely no timeline because I’m terrible and my mind doesn’t actually function well enough to write decent around a pre-established timeline. So, similar to my GTOP story, South Korea doesn’t care as much about LGBT people or if idols come out as a couple. ~

 

Song Mino stood on the street under an awning, irritated and stranded because the sky was pouring rain, and he’d been unlucky enough to get caught in it on his way back to the dorm. He was especially pissed because tonight, Taehyun, Seunghoon and Seungyoon were gone, and he could do whatever he pleased to his doe eyed hyung. 

 

But of course, his life had other plans. So there he stood, wet and angry in the waning light of day. Every time a taxi sped by, he tried to flag it down, but it was no use. None of the drivers wanted to stop in the downpour, and as much as Mino wanted to blame them, he didn’t. He just wished that one would take pity and stop. 

 

Mino was staring down the street, waiting for another cab when a sleek black car pulled up to him and the passenger door opened. 

 

“Need a ride, cutie?” Jinwoo’s soft voice called.

 

Mino climbed in the car quickly and shut the door hard behind him. “Perfect timing. What the hell are you doing driving in this?”

 

Jinwoo smiled as he turned the heater up and pulled away from the curb. “I was looking for you. I wasn’t going to let you stand me up.” 

 

Mino chuckled and the deep sound make the elder shiver. “I’d never leave you hanging, baby.”

 

“Good.” 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

Jinwoo pulled into the dark garage at the dorm and parked the car. He turned to look at Mino and smiled. 

 

“You’re soaked. Are you cold?”

Mino smirked. “Yeah, but I think you could help with that.” Jinwoo licked his lips before looking out the windows to make sure the garage was in fact empty.

 

When he turned to look back at the rapper, Mino had moved closer and smashed his lips against the elder. Jinwoo moaned shamelessly, allowing Mino to dart his tongue into the blonde’s warm mouth. The younger cupped Jinwoo’s face with his right hand and tugged his soft hair gently with his left. 

 

Jinwoo sighed into the kiss and ran his hand up his lover’s thigh, ghosting his fingers over Mino’s cock. The younger’s hips twitched up, eager for more than the faint touch and he grabbed Jinwoo’s hand, pressing it against his half-hard member. The elder deepened the kiss as he began palming Mino, smiling as the rapper bucked his hips up to cause more friction.

 

Jinwoo felt a tingle of excitement dance down his spine.  _ Are we really gonna do this in my car?!  _

 

His silent question was answered when Mino broke the kiss and tugged his hair, hard, forcing Jinwoo’s face towards his lap. Jinwoo eagerly followed the rapper’s guiding hand and quickly unzipped his black skinny jeans. Mino hissed as the air him, but moaned quickly after as Jinwoo took him into his perfect mouth. 

 

The elder hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head down, taking Mino to the back of his throat, forcing a deep growl from the younger.    
  
Jinwoo set a slow, torturous pace, going down until his nose touched Mino’s hip, then back up to suckle the sensitive tip and twirl his tongue around. After several minutes of the perfect torment, Mino was gasping and felt a familiar clench in his lower abdomen. Mino pulled the doe eyed man up and ravaged his mouth, swallowing the moan from Jinwoo. He loved tasting himself on the other, loved how dirty it was and that Jinwoo was all his. 

Jinwoo broke the kiss and climbed over the center console to straddle the rapper, grinding his hips down as soon as his full weight was in the younger’s lap, making Mino moan at the rough texture of jeans on his bare flesh. 

 

Mino grabbed Jinwoo’s hips, feeling the way that his hyung was rolling against him. They were both panting when Mino grabbed the bottom of Jinwoo’s shirt and started pulling the garment off his toned frame. He tossed the shirt into the driver seat and ran his hands up Jinwoo’s side, then back down to the waist of his jeans. He grabbed Jinwoo’s ass and squeezed, causing the elder to moan and his hips to stutter back towards Mino’s hands. Jinwoo’s fingers grazed Mino’s abs when he went to remove his shirt as well, losing it somewhere on the backseat.

 

Mino began kissing and biting along Jinwoo’s collarbone as he undid the other’s pants. Mino freed Jinwoo’s leaking cock from his boxers and began stroking him slowly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit to use the precum as lube. Jinwoo’s head fell back and he ran his smooth hands up the rapper’s strong shoulders before tangling both hands in Mino’s short black hair, his pouty lips open in a soft moan. 

 

Mino licked and bit up Jinwoo’s exposed neck, savoring the taste of his skin. The elder pulled Mino’s hair and kissed him again, whimpering when the rapper bit his bottom lip. Mino stopped touching Jinwoo and started pulling at his pants. Jinwoo leaned back against the dashboard and helped the rapper get his legs free of the jeans.

 

Once the annoying pants and boxers were off of his milky skin, Mino pulled the elder back onto his lap, continuing his hand job. They rested their foreheads together, both panting heavily. Jinwoo pulled away suddenly and grabbed Mino’s unoccupied hand, bringing it to his mouth and took three fingers in his mouth. 

 

“Shit..”

 

Mino’s cock twitched at the sight, especially because his lover was making a show of sucking his fingers with half lidded eyes and moaning around them.

 

Mino pulled his fingers from the elder’s hot mouth and stopped his other ministrations to put his arm around Jinwoo’s waist, pulling him close as a spit slick finger was pushed inside him. Jinwoo cried out quietly before biting his lip in pleasure. Mino wiggled his finger around, massaging him open, moaning at the heat. Jinwoo turned his head to the side and started kissing right below Mino’s ear, breathing heavily on his skin. 

 

When Jinwoo felt a second finger, he bit down on Mino’s neck, hard, muffling his moan. 

 

“Hah...fuck baby.” Jinwoo shivered at the husky voice in his ear. He licked the bite and kissed it, noticing that it was already bruising.

 

Jinwoo gasped when Mino’s fingers grazed his sweet spot, causing him to arch back onto the younger’s fingers.

 

“Mino...hn.. please.. I need you.”

 

The rapper took his fingers away, spit in his palm, and stroked himself a few times before lining up with Jinwoo’s hole. He pushed in, groaning low in his throat at the tight heat. Mino rubbed small circles on his lover’s back, going in inch by inch until Jinwoo’s ass was flush against his hips. 

  
After a moment, Jinwoo started rolling his hips, gasping at the rough pleasure of being full. The rapper grabbed Jinwoo’s hips and lifted him a little before slamming him back down. They both moaned, and Jinwoo dug his short nails into the skin on Mino’s shoulders. He kept going up, almost causing Mino to pull out, before slamming himself back, moaning as his own member rubbed against the rapper’s abs.

 

“Fuck..Mino, you feel so good. Hah..” His voice broke off into a strangled gasp of pleasure as Mino found his prostate, sending electric sparks flying to every nerve ending. 

 

Mino made sure to keep hitting that same spot, causing a string of curses to fall from the elder’s pink, swollen lips. The rapper loved the sight before him; Jinwoo bouncing on his cock, hair disheveled, lips pink from abuse, sweat glistening on his skin like diamonds in the dim light, and every filthy word from his mouth, all for him. The sight was _his_  alone.

 

Mino supposed that people would be surprised to know how Jinwoo is, how he really is. Mino knows that everyone thinks Jinwoo is a sweet, angelic, innocent person, but he knows better. He knows the sinful things that spill from those perfect lips when he’s being fucked into a mattress. He knows how those soft, delicate hands feel all over his skin. He knows how that mouth wraps beautifully around a swollen cock. Mino knows Jinwoo. And he’s no angel. 

 

Brought back from his thoughts by Jinwoo leaning back to force every thrust against his prostate, Mino watched as the blonde’s member slapped against his stomach and his mouth hung open, moaning. 

 

“Mi-no, ah,” his head fell back. “I’m so close.”

 

Mino grabbed his hips and brought him down harder than before, and the force of it made Jinwoo wrap his arms around Mino’s neck. Being chest to chest and the friction made the elder breathless as he keep getting close to the edge. 

 

Mino reached up and stroked Jinwoo’s hair as he whispered in the elder’s ear. “Come for me baby.”

 

Jinwoo cried out as he came between them, painting both of their chests with white. When Mino felt his lover clench around him, he growled as he emptied himself inside of Jinwoo, earning a soft moan at the heat that filled the other. 

 

They sat still for a moment, basking in the warmth they were sharing. Mino pushed Jinwoo away and cupped his soft face in both hands, kissing him gently. Jinwoo ran his fingers through the rapper’s hair, content. 

 

“Baby, we should probably go take a shower.”

 

Jinwoo smiled. “Yeah. And I’ll make you soup, we can’t have you getting sick from being out in that weather.”

 

Mino kissed his lover’s nose. “I love you, Kim Jinwoo”

 

“I love you too, Song Mino.”

 

They fumbled for their shirts and Mino laughed as he watched Jinwoo struggle with his pants. 

  
People thought Jinwoo was sweet and angelic, and he was, but if he had a halo, Mino knew he’d given him the horns to hold it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually kind of inspired by a line from For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. “I bet you thought I was soft and sweet-- You thought an angel swept you off your feet” ‘cause I get the feeling that Jinwoo is not as cute and innocent as he looks. And every time I hear that song, that line always, ALWAYS makes me think of him. So yeah, car smut thanks to Adam Lambert lmao Please let me know what you thought! I’m nervous about this because I don’t write detailed smut very well haha any input (although if you want to flame me, at least be nice and civil) is appreciated.


End file.
